


Spencer

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Angst, Comforting Sam Winchester, Conforting Mary Winchester, Domestic Violence, Flashbacks, M/M, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Post-Season/Series 13, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Dean Winchester, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Castiel broke things off with someone who got too rough then runs into him again while on a family vacation. Dean goes after the ex only to reveal Michael has made an appearance.





	Spencer

**Author's Note:**

> Based on tweets from the Emu Mob Bunker and with permission around the 4th of July

“Late night too, huh?” Dean asked when Cas stepped into the kitchen.

 

“Yeah. I went out,” he responded dryly. He went to the fridge for a beer and was about to make a hasty exit when Dean grabbed his arm. Cas hissed and flinched.

 

“Cas? What the hell, man? You okay?” Dean physically blocked the doorway so Cas would have to stay and talk. 

 

Castiel looked at him with steel in his blue eyes. “No, Dean. I’m not.”

 

Dean groaned and rolled his eyes. “Then talk to me instead of being so damn...broody. Sit.” He pulled out a chair. Castiel reluctantly sat. “Spill.”

 

“I’ve been seeing someone. Not very long. Things ended tonight. Badly.”

 

“Okay. So a breakup. I can deal with breakup. So she married or something?”

 

“I was seeing a man. His name is Spencer. He was nice at first. Funny. Charming. But tonight...he was so different. He got jealous and possessive.” Castiel rolled up his sleeve. “He grabbed me. He berated me for what he considered flirting with the waitress. I was being friendly!”

 

Dean’s eyes went dark over the fingermark bruises on Cas’ arm. “I’ll fucking kill him! Where is he?” Dean shot up from his seat.

 

“Dean...I handled it. Okay? I broke things off and told him...I told him to go fuck himself. I’m not some damsel in distress. I just want to forget it ever happened.”

 

Dean started pacing. “He shouldn't have put his hands on you! You're an angel for Chuck's sake! You could...I dunno...smite him.”

 

Castiel sighed. “I have to act human. This...I’ll heal in a moment. I was too upset to do it earlier. I can't go around smiting people.”

 

“Then let me kick his ass! Human to human.”

 

“It’s over, Dean. The matter is closed. Can I just go take a shower and go to bed?”

 

Dean ground his jaw but nodded. “Yeah. I’m going to bed, too. But you need anything...I’m two doors down. Capisce?”

 

“I capisce. Goodnight, Dean.”

 

***

 

“Damn. You look rough. You stay out all night?” Sam breezed by his brother to grab some milk for his cereal before pouring himself a cup of coffee.

 

“Couldn't sleep. Too wound up.” Dean scrubbed his hands over his face.

 

Sam scrunched his face. “Thought you went out for a sympathetic companion. Get shot down?”

 

“Wasn't my scene. I just had a few drinks and threw some darts.”

 

“Cas went out, too. You know if he made it home yet?” Sam asked. He went for a bite of cereal but spilled it when he startled from Dean slapping the table. “Dude! What the hell? Cas is a grown man. He can go out.”

 

Dean growled. “Yeah? Well his  _ date _ was some asshole who got rough with him. I saw bruises on his arm, Sam. He was too shaken up to heal himself.”

 

Sam pushed his bowl away. “That Spencer guy? They only went out a couple times. He did something to hurt Cas?”

 

“Cas said he handled it. Should have gone all Smitey McSmiterton on the bastard. You knew he was dating?” Dean switched gears.

 

“He asked me what shirt he should wear. No big deal. Right?” Sam leveled a bitchface at his brother.

 

“Oh come on. I don't care if he dates. He’s a big boy. Glad he's getting out there. What I  _ do _ care about is him letting some creep put his hands on him and get away with it.”

 

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. “You want me to talk to him? You're acting like a...caveman. I doubt Cas wanted to deal with the Hulk last night after what happened to him.”

 

Dean instantly deflated. “Fuck. So stupid. Big, scary, yelling troglodyte talking about kicking ass and...yeah. Could you do your trauma counselor thing with him? Soft voice, puppy eyes?”

 

“Really? Fine. He comes out of his room, I’ll check in with him. I’ll give him a little space first.”

 

“He was so...human, Sam. Wanted a shower and sleep. He hardly ever sleeps. I don't think grabbing him and yelling at him was all that dickbag did.”

 

“You don't think…”

 

“You don't wanna know what I think. But if I’m right...they won't find Spencer's body. I can promise you that. Sometimes humans are the real monsters.”

 

Sam nodded. Sad but true.

 

***

 

Castiel finally emerged from his room much later in the day. The shower the night before helped wash away some of his evening. He tried to shut down and sleep. It was fitful at best. He didn't feel like facing anyone. Not after Dean's reaction. He stayed in bed for as long as he could stand and hoped Dean had cooled off enough to be reasonable. 

 

He was slightly relieved to not find Dean when he ventured out. Logically he knew Dean's reaction was sound. A member of his family had been attacked. He was a born protector. Castiel had been too tired to let violence beget violence. Spencer wasn't worth it. 

 

He found Sam looking studious at his laptop in the library. “Sam,” he acknowledged.

 

“Oh hey, Cas. How you feeling?”

 

Castiel sighed and pulled out a chair. “Dean told you,” he surmised. “I’m fine.”

 

Sam scoffed. “Sounds like you're  _ Winchester _ fine.”

 

Castiel responded with a weak smile and a curt nod. “What's done is done.”

 

“I’m not going to push. I’m here, okay? If you want to talk about it.”

 

“Nothing to talk about. He got rough and I ended it.”

 

Sam took in a breath and steeled himself. “And that's all that happened?”

 

Castiel tilted his head and mused before it clicked. “Oh! No! Sam...I didn't even...we never…”

 

Sam shifted uncomfortably. “Good to um...know. That he didn't...take things too far.”

 

“Sam, I appreciate the concern. He...he seemed like a nice person to spend time with.”

 

“I’m just glad you're okay. Nobody deserves to be treated like that. Nobody. At least he showed his true colors before things got serious.”

 

“I don't think I’m even looking for serious. I’m a single father. I never even told him I have kids.”

 

“Probably a good thing. Less he knows about you the better. Clean break.” Sam put a hand on Castiel's arm. “Don't let one jerk keep you from being happy. Take some time and when you feel ready, maybe the right person will be out there.”

 

Castiel absently ran his hand over where he'd been bruised. He felt emotional, almost to the point of tears.

 

“Cas? There's something else going on. Talk to me,” Sam coaxed.

 

“It's...I know it isn't the same. The last time someone I trusted hurt me...it was when Dean still had the Mark of Cain. I shouldn't have been so upset over what Spencer did. A slap in the face is nothing.”

 

Sam ground his jaw to compose himself. “He actually hit you? Spencer, I mean.”

 

“After I told him off. It wasn't a big deal. Just...for a moment it wasn't Spencer. It was Dean and I panicked.”

 

“Cas...first of all, I’m proud of you for walking away from that. That guy could have gotten much, much worse. Second, it's PTSD. You went through something traumatic and it got triggered, brought all those emotions to the surface.”

 

Castiel wiped his eyes before the tears could fall. “At least I never have to see him again. That helps.”

 

***

 

Dean seemed a little too drunk for only a pitcher and a half of beer. He’d chugged one after attempting the atomic hot wings. Castiel ate his at half grace. Enough to still feel the heat without succumbing to the capsaicin. He won the prize and had a picture taken with Dean for the wall.

 

He convinced Dean to let him walk them back to the beach house. Something was...off. But he acquiesced to letting Dean use the men’s room first. He waited for him for a moment then heard a familiar voice.  _ Shit. What is he doing here? _ Castiel made his way close enough to overhear the conversation but still concealed himself from sight.

 

Spencer was down in Florida for vacation. He was chatting up a man, probably charming his way into a brief fling. Castiel's instinct was to interrupt the conversation, save someone else from the temperament he’d been subjected to. But it would cause a scene and they were on their own vacation. 

 

“Cas? Where are you? You leave me here, man?” Dean called out. Castiel hastily shot him a text of his location.

 

“Marco!” Dean called loudly in his drunken state. He was drawing attention. 

 

“Over here...honey,” he called back. If Spencer saw him he wanted to look unavailable. He hoped Dean would back his play. Castiel shot him another text before hearing Dean whine that he was to respond with ‘Polo’. He rolled his eyes and pocketed his phone.

 

“Polo!”

 

Dean made his way over to Castiel's hidden vantage point. “What’re you doin’ hiding from me?”

 

“Dean, just...put your arm around me. Let's get you back to the beach house. Spencer's here on vacation, too.”

 

Dean bristled up. “Oh  _ Spencer _ ? That douchebag is here? Want me scare him off for ya?”

 

“Dean...don’t. He's not worth it. Please...just give him ‘the look’ and we’ll go.”

 

“Oh I’ll give him a look, alright. Hey Spencer! Yeah, you! Why don't me and you go have a little chat about my friend Cas, in the alley?” Dean left Castiel’s side to advance towards Spencer.

 

_ Shit. Shit. Shit. _ Castiel took out his phone and tried to get ahold of Sam or Gabriel. Gabriel was probably off making mischief somewhere. His phone lit up. Sam wanted nothing to do with it. Castiel couldn't blame him. He and Dean had been dicks to his earlier. He should just handle it on his own.

 

He followed them out to see Dean throw the first punch. “Dean...don’t do this. Please?”

 

“Begging, Castiel? That is beneath you.” Dean hit Spencer again, hard enough to bloody his lip. “You let this insect lay his hands on you. I’m disappointed in you.”

 

Castiel's blood ran cold. “Michael.” He was frozen in place. Every blow that landed struck something inside him. He flashed to the night Dean had murdered the Steins, the night he, himself, was beaten nearly to death by someone he loved and trusted. It was too much. 

 

“I can't even look at you like this! Not until Dean comes back,” Castiel said as he searched for signs of life in Spencer. He was crumpled to the ground and unconscious but breathing.

 

Adrenaline rushed through him, making his heart race and his vision blur. He was a warrior. He was supposed to fight. But everything in his being screamed for him to run. Run from Dean... _ no, Michael. _ Tears stung his eyes and he was blindly aiming his body back towards the street to walk to Chuck’s beach house. 

 

***

 

“Castiel? What's wrong? Where's Dean?” Mary asked when she heard him come in. Her adopted son looked terrified.

 

“Michael. It was Michael,” Cas sniffled and clung to her for comfort. “Dean and I were at the bar and we were going to leave when I saw...I saw Spencer.”

 

“Who’s Spencer?” she tried to soothe him. Her own hackles were up at the mention of the archangel possessing her son.

 

“He’s an ex. A not so good to me ex. I wanted to leave. Just get out of there then Dean...Dean called him out. It wasn't a bar fight anymore. He kept hitting him and hitting him and I thought for a moment he killed him. It wasn't Dean, Mom.”

 

“Where is he now? Michael?”

 

“I don't know. I panicked. I couldn't breathe. It was like when Dean had the Mark of Cain and he almost...Dean almost killed me.” Castiel sat up with realization. Michael was planning this. Starting a fight with Sam to push him away. Leaving him helpless. Causing emotional pain without leaving a mark on him. 

 

“Did you call Sam?”

 

“I tried. He said he wasn't getting involved. That was before I knew it was Michael. Please, Mom. You have to call him. You have to find him.”

 

“Okay, son. I’ll talk to Sam. He can track Dean’s phone. Will you be alright, here?”

 

Castiel nodded. “My son. Jack is not to know about this. If Dean is himself when you find him...just bring him back here. My Father's home is warded. It keeps Michael bound. We promised Jack a family holiday and I swear he will have this. This one happy day as a family.”

 

Mary nodded. “You're right. We owe him that much. Then...we’ll come up with a plan. Something Dean can't know so Michael won’t.”

 

Castiel scrubbed his face with his hands and tried to get centered after being so shaken up. He sat on the edge of the bed while Mary went to call Sam and get him some coffee. Spencer was a dick but he didn't deserve Michael's wrath as collateral damage. He should have stayed. Should have healed him or called for help. He hadn't felt so human since he was one.

 

“Cas? Sam got a location. Dean's phone is in a park about a mile from the bar. He's on his way. I’m going to meet him.”

 

“Thank you, Mom. Tell Sam I’m so sorry.”

 

***

 

Dean was found passed out on a bench in the park. They got him back to the beach house and on a bed, shackled by Enochian cuff and guarded in shifts through the night. Before Dean stirred, Castiel had a moment alone with him.

 

“I still love you, Dean. You will never stop being my brother. I forgive you.”


End file.
